ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Final Seal
BC Notes * Light based spells etc to sleep lich adds onry, less u kite them. *Horde Lullaby will work as well. I've never done it myself, but that was part of the old strategies before Repose existed, to bring a Bard along to Lullaby the skeletons. Golddess 15:00, 24 August 2008 (UTC) * Archlich will have ice spikes on, so paralyze will affect 2hrs.. might suggest dispel b4 mnk 2hrs.. and if possible silence of Archlich. *ADD CONTROL- :Have a BST with CourierCarrie(and zetas of course) edge into the battlefield and throw his pet on the left skeleton. Immediately after, the team or tank should run in and attack the main. The BST can then Melee down the Left and Right skellys with his pet(may need another melee to kill the right skelly, it gets dicey). Meanwhile, since the BST's pet was the first "player" in the battlefield, all the lil skeleton warriors will swarm Carrie, getting one-shotted by her shortly after(she hits them for 200~+). Doing this many times, its not uncommon for me to be sitting in the hallway popping skeletons down as they spawn by the time the battle is half over. :A RDM also works very well for add control. With Phalanx and good defense, a RDM can easily tank all mobs without need for convert for about 10-15 minutes. Just keep phalanx, stoneskin and blaze spikes up and use ga spells or anything else for hate. Ancient Warriors will kill themselves on your blaze spikes and you are likely to take almost no damage at all. Testimonials Note: Please include the level of each person's job who contributed to the fight. Solos * Solo'd 62 BLM/RDM with 3 trusts. Easy fight, no food/merits. Nov 2014 * Solo'd with 99MNK/45DNC * Solo'd with 81WHM/40BLM *Confirmed solo @ level 50 with well geared RDM/DRG, RDM/WAR, BLU/NIN or BLU/DRG :* Use defense food and mp drinks (ethers and hi-pots too for emergencies). Merits help but not required. :* Begin the fight by killing the first minions and then focus on the lich, kill new minions as they spawn. :*This is not easy solo on blu. Main nm does not stay asleep and by the time one of the two mages are dead the warrior skeletons are on you. The main Lich uses Water 2 and Blizzard 2 and Waterga 2 and Stonega 2 enough to keep shadows down. Furthest I ever got was 1 of the mages down and nm to 80%. :* Can anyone confirm if this still works? Having just duod this I don't see how this would even be close to possible anymore. Not so much staying alive but beating the time limit a RDM just doesn't have the dmg output at lvl 50 even with those subs (or even drk sub) and ive seen plenty of solo attempts by blues but none much more successful than the post above me.LiennaOfShiva 22:22, March 10, 2010 (UTC) *Solo with slight difficulty as 99THF/49DNC. Not much you can do against ice spikes causing paralysis, but evasion was so high no amount of adds contributed to damage. Suggested to use H2H/clubs and go /RDM for Dispel. *Surprisingly easy solo for 82SMN/41WHM. I went in, poped Earthen Ward, Reraise, Protect and Shell. Summoned Ifrit and ran in; he auto-engaged one of the sorcerers. I melee'd the sorcerer with him for a few swings before deciding to send him after the Archlich, and used Flaming Crush on the boss as much as possible. The minions were barely hitting for significant damage, and Flaming Crush hit for 2500 the first time then 1800. Did not use Avatar's favor. The only meds I used were a single yagudo drink and a pro-ether I'd auto-lotted from an abyssea group earlier. The fight took about 5 minutes and I probably didn't even need the pro-ether. I have a few merits in avatar physical accuracy and attack which may have helped. --Eiyoko 23:44, March 12, 2011 (UTC) *Solo'd by Tarutaru BLM90/RDM45, buffed Stoneskin, Blink, Protect II, Shell II, Refresh, nuked the shit out of the skelletons using Firaga III to get rid of the adds, Blizzard V, Stone V, Thunder IV, Fire IV. Used Manafont. --Demiseman June 5, 2011 *Solo'd by Hume RDM90/45DNC, went in with full arrange of buffs (Shock Spikes, Protect/Shell V and Phalanx II mainly) the enemy never even did real damage, I had stoneskin up from the beginning till the last 30-45 seconds, in which I only took about 50 damage total and the lesser mobs that come in as you go were being killed off by spikes at the same time as doing 0s, overall incredibly easy solo, could have done it with just the Protect/Shell and Phalanx, but all the others like haste, spikes and En spells just make it faster. Also if paralyze pops up at anytime healing waltz does great at remedying the situation.--Demon6324236 18:41, June 30, 2011 (UTC) *Easy Solo NIN90/WAR45. Popped Yonin, did not have exceptional gear (Scorpion Harness +1 only piece of note), did not need to use ninja tools at all. Simple tap and slap with a few WS's in between. HP got low, but did not drop below 50-60%. /DNC would've made this a nice 5 minutes to make a sandwich or something. *Solo'd by Tarutaru 50WHM/24BLM. Had mostly level 48-50 Sparks gear. Had 4 Trusts summoned (Kupipi, Qultada, King of Hearts, who intimidates the Ancient Warriors, and Rahal). Battlefield clear time: 7 minutes, 27 seconds. I let Kupipi heal until she ran out of MP while I DPSed. Tried to burn at first but mobs did considerable damage, so had to start switching and killing for crowd control (King of Hearts ended up tanking Archlich Taber'quoan after Rahal was KOed while cycling through maybe seven warriors to the second Ancient Sorcerer). After the second sorcerer died and killing off the first group of Ancient Warriors, it was pretty much just burn Archlich Taber'quoan, keep HP up through the rest of the Ancient Warrior spawns, and wait for Seraph Strikes. Duo's * Duo'd with 61WAR/30SAM and 61WHM/30SCH. I still had half my MP left after the fight. * Duoed with mnk/nin and whm/sch. Mostly level sync gears, the mnk eat a meat kabobs and never recast shadow for the entire fight. The mnk enter the BCNM aggroing everything and he 2hours. He killed the 2 blm very fast and after he focus on main boss. Counter attack one shot the add. Everytime TP was ready, he used spinning attack. The fight last 10-11 minutes. :*Duo with RDM/WHM x2. Buff up, rest to full with Tavnazian Tacos. Keep Phalanx and Blaze Spikes up at all times as well as stoneskin and En-spells (enthunder II works nicely) the main key to winning with this set up is to focus only on Arch Lich Taberquon. All other mobs should be IGNORED COMPLETELY! The ancient warriors will kill themselves on your blaze spikes and the sorcerers will succumb to Banishga eventually. Just keep Dia II on arch lich and use Diaga occasionally. Cast Banish and Banishga on arch lich whenever the timers are up (this will also kill any warriors that are around). We used Clubs for the fight, but I am told that Hornet Needles also work well. Dvorakk 14:20, March 26, 2010 (UTC) *Duo'd this last weekend as RDM/BLU(me) and DNC/NIN. It got a little hairy couple of times when I had lots of adds, buffs wear and lich would recast ice spikes but had no deaths and didnt need to use any 'oh sh!!' items. Gear was fairly stacked on both of us but not insane, can give a detail list if desired. LiennaOfShiva 22:07, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :*So what we did was outside I set my blu spells, nothing specific other than cocoon(this is a biggy) I didnt bother with sheep song because I figured the halved blue magic skill wouldnt let it stick anyways and just waste mp. Bludgeon also came in handy near the end of the fight when I had mp to spare and I was concerned about time. Otherwise I mainly set spells for stat boosts to str/dex/vit/hp to add survivability and damage. I also started in heavy mp+ gear(about ~150mp worth extra) in order to minimize down time for casting buffs inside. We enter, buff up and all then I equip melee gear and we both apply sneak. LiennaOfShiva 22:15, March 10, 2010 (UTC) *Duo'd with 2x RDM/WHM. It is not as hard as everyone make it seems. Stoneskin almost never broke if ever did. Straight up melee the boss. I used Hornetneedle and when had TP, used cyclone and pet skels dropped like flies. Ability to do enough damage within time alotted is only foreseeable problem, but not really. We did not use chainspell, but I surmize that if we did we would finish the fight even faster and it can possibly even be soloed by a single RDM. This will be an easy fight with any moderately equipped RDM(s). Should not fret over this fight. of Ifrit Server Trio's *Confirmed with PLD/BLU, BLU/NIN, and WHM/BLM. :*PLD engaged Archlich while BLU and WHM took out the two flanking minions. The minions that spawn after that are considerably weaker. Ignored the weak minions as they continuously re-spawn. :*MP Drinks will definitely prove useful. WHM also used a few ethers. *Confirmed with MNK/NIN, WHM/BLM, and BLM/WHM. :*MNK fought Archlich and used Spinning Attack everytime he had TP. BLM used tier I -aga's on Archlich to wipe minions that the MNK didn't get. The WHM was gearless and Elvaan. The BLM took turns healing while WHM rested. No 2 hours were used for win. *Trioed easily RDM/WHM, WAR/NIN, BST/BLU. WAR grabbed one Sorcerer, BST put Funguar on lich and slept the other Sorcerer with Sheep Song, then teamed up with the WAR to kill the Sorcerers. After they were dead, WAR and BST joined the Funguar on the lich, with WAR taking out the Warriors as they came. Bludgeon and Head Butt are very effective even from BLU subjob. Funguar tanked the lich most of the fight with no trouble; BST used one Pet Food Zeta but it wasn't necessary. RDM kept lich slowed and silenced Party *A group with a blue mage (with sheep song) or brd (lullaby) essentially guarantees a win. All additional skeletons will be slept, allowing the main group to simply fight the main monster like an EXP mob. Many things make the fight easier (Poison potions, etc) But really the fight is not hard at all. *Successful strategy: 50THF 50DRK 50RDM 50BLM 46WHM 45PLD. DRK ran in first to get aggro from the addons. THF & PLD ran in to attack Archlich. BLM helped DRK kill the addons. RDM kept Archlich dispelled and silenced. Do not attempt to sleepga addons. By the end of the fight, all members still had a decent amount of HP & MP. Good Luck! *Won with PLD, MNK, BLU, WHM. PLD supertanked all adds while MNK and BLU killed the archlich and WHM spammed paralyna on MNK. Being the PLD, tanking the adds was no problem at all, I even had enough MP to cure the others several times when needed (WHM was only spamming Paralyna to counteract the Ice Spikes effect on Hundred Fists) and cures went through most of the time. After a while, no new mobs appeared (think I had four Ancient Warriors on me and no others popped after that). They hit for very little, even though I 0was /WHM cause I forgot to change jobs. With /WAR or /BLU it would have worked even better. Zaphor 10:22, 23 June 2009 (UTC) *Won, albiet with difficulty, with a SAM/WAR, RDM, BLU, WHM (all capped at 50), and a level 36 DNC/NIN without use of most 2hrs (Samurai and Dancer were the only 2) with the rdm killing off the spawned mobs alongside the dancer, and the blue mage aiding the samurai using bludgeon and various other spells along with sheep song. In the end the Blue mage ended up tanking and the only death being the DNC after 2hr spaming curing waltz and divine waltz. Zangori 23:24, 15 July 2009 (UTC)Zangori *Just done as Brd/whm Mnk/dnc and Dnc/nin (all 50 cap) with little difficulty. Brd and Mnk ate taco's for def+ and Dnc ate sushi for acc+. Go in buff and 2hr brd song of att+ Mnk soloed archlich while Brd kept the 2 sorcerers slept and the Dnc took care of the warrior as they continued to spawn. Mnk 2hred it and Brd spammed parayna when needed. Both Brd and Dnc shared the healing. Hit a tricky moment when both sorcerers stoneaga II'ed and all went into the orange. 7th February 2010 *Confirmed with PLD/WAR, DRG/BLU, WHM/BLM, BLM/RDM. :DRG tanks Archlich while PLD kills all lesser skeletons. BLM nukes while WHM keeps the DRG alive. After skeletons have been dispatched in the main room (Circle Blade will one-shot them), PLD stands in the hallway and kills additional spawns. Very easy win. :*I try to attack first to pull hate on all the adds but it didnt work so I just used dia/diaga to pull the initial adds to me and the lich, after I got them on me the first time I had enough agro to keep them there. Blaze spikes and the ocassional circle blade make quick work of them and with phalanx, stoneskin, cocoon and a tavnazian taco up they barely hit me for more than 10 usually(even the lich didnt do much). To start the fight we each grabbed a sorceror and started to melee, I felt it wouldnt go fast enough so I popped chainspell and nuked mine down quickly with Fire II then went to the lich and helped with the other sorc. Things got hectic because it was certainly a lot of stuff to keep track of but with the blaze spike damage and dancer heals we were able to beat him. I used a 4 or 5 hi-ethers and dnc used 8 or so hi-potions. Did it on first try, no deaths with just over a minute to spare (13:51 clear time). LiennaOfShiva 22:07, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :* We did have a pld/war in the zone with us that we were doing the mission for (I had it done, the danc and war did not) but no one was playing the character. At one point, for no reason that I can figure a set of adds(4 or 5 skellies) went after the pld (who we left at the entrance and wasnt involved at all) so if she had them playing as well the ease of the fight would have gone up considerably and require much less work on our part so trio'ing this is an easy feat indeed and for those trying this mission a trio is the way to go just make sure you got someone who can take the hits from lots of mobs (honestly id recommend rdm for this due to spikes) and fill the other spots with a healer (dnc or another rdm would work very well) and some dmg and you are set. LiennaOfShiva 22:16, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :Team of PLD, RNG, DRG, SMN and RDM. SMN prob not needed, very easy fight. Holy bolts on the RNG one shot the adds. Kill the weak things first then focus the Lich. As RNG I used Sniper shot on lich to lower int, not sure how much diff it makes. 14:20, August 26, 2010 (UTC) * Pld/War, War/Dnc, Sam/War and Sam/Nin. Pld went for the Archlich while the two Sams took out the Sorcerers. When the sorcerers were dead everyone moved on to the Archlich. Pld's Circle Blade one-shotted the Skeleton Warriors each time. Fairly easy fight, not much healing was needed. --Lilar 10:32, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :Did this as a PLD50/WAR25 with Trust Spells Koru-Moru, Kupipi, and Quiltada using Tavnazian Tacos, Defender, and Sentinel to boost defense. Suggestible to try to kill off the Ancient Sorcerers first as this was not a simple fight for me. I did not do this and went straight to the mega boss. I used Circle Blade to kill off the Ancient Warriors respawning from the entrance. I used standard Mythril Armor set, Knight's Sword, and Heater Shield which were all buyable with Sparks of Eminence, Guarding Gorget, Invisible Mantle, Swordbelt, x2 lv. 10 earrings, and Unyielding Ring. --Astronema (Ladynamine1337 on here) on Asura (I'm also on Quetzalcoatl w/ the same name), 23:23, April 4, 2015 (UTC)